


That Which You Desire

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	That Which You Desire

Basking in the waning light, Harold grins helplessly as he traces John's swollen bottom lip with his thumb and when they kiss he can taste himself.

"How fortunate it is that we became fluid bonded before the quarantine. I could never deny that which you desire."


End file.
